Evaluate the safety of the Genentech MN rgp120/HIV-1 vaccine in HIV-1 infected pregnant women with CD4 counts >400 cells/mm. Subjects receive 4-5 monthly injections of this subunit product starting as early as week 16 of pregnancy, until delivery. Mother and baby are followed for 18 months, post delivery for monitoring of safety and immunogenicity.